Suicide Squad
by Samurai Bebop
Summary: Welkin loses hope after Marberry Shore, falling into depression and going missing. Alicia released her hidden powers to annihilate the entire incoming imperial armada. Ever since then, the government began open discrimination of the Darcsens and commenced Valkyrian experiments. Cordelia asks Avan to bring Class G, Squad 7, and Squad 422 together to overthrow the corrupt government.


**Suicide Squad – A "Valkyria Chronicles" fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Valkyria Chronicles. Everything is owned by SEGA. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Inside her cell the metal chains around her feet squeezed tighter than an anaconda vice. The guards posted outside of her bars rushed to their stations, panicking among themselves saying there's some kind of rebellion on the surface. Her arms were chained up to the walls, and she couldn't move even an inch. Dressed in nothing but dirty rags, god knows how long she's been living this way.

The year is 1937. Two years since Maximilian and his armies perished against the Valkyria going by the name 'Alicia'. Damon proved his way will not only win the war, but also rule the entire continent. Working his way up, he eventually named himself the president of Gallia. He would begin experiments on the Valkyria, and started an era of slavery and discrimination against the darcsen race. Everyone knew of his treachery and greed, but his promise of a peaceful outcome gave them hope that his warpath was a noble sacrifice for a greater future.

Knowing their respective lands would be decimated, many citizens from the Empire and Federation came to Gallia in anticipation of being destroyed. Unlike before, Gallia's population and business is flourishing. While this may seem like a great upstart, the taxes from the ever-corrupt higher-ups have made many people homeless. Those that could not pay were forced to enlist.

A loud explosion from a grenade raised dust off the ground. A guard ran past her cell only to be shot square in the head. Bullets flew past for two whole minutes until the final guard screamed as his chest were punctured by machine gun bullets. A darcsen with a long blue ponytail tied with the signature darcsen shawl appeared in front of her cell, unlocking the gate while glaring at the silver-haired witch in pure hatred.

Walking in front of her, the woman punched the chained up prisoner in the face. "I should kill you right now," she said holding her gun's blade at her neck. She raised her blade like a baseball bat and swung twice, breaking the chains that kept her in place.

This darcsen was named Imca. Her village was destroyed by Selvaria, and she's sworn vengeance ever since. But even though her search was finally over, she had to let her live for the greater good of freeing the continent. So for now, the silver haired witch lives.

"Once this war is over, I will fulfill my promise," she said with contempt. "But just remember that revenge is a dish best served cold."

"Very original," a familiar voice echoed in the empty prisoner area. A tall imperial solider dressed in pure, ancient Iron armor stepped into the cell. From his appearance, he looked like a scout. Selvaria wondered what an imperial was doing here. "It's been too long, my liege."

"I'm sorry, but I've forgotten so much of the past," Selvaria said, not able to tell who the man behind the mask was.

"How cruel," he smirked lifting up his helmet. A handsome young man with brown hair revealed himself.

She stayed quiet. "Sorry. Still not ringing any bells."

"Crap. Forgot we're always wearing these stinking helmets anyway," he grumbled, somewhat disappointed with her reaction.

Imca grabbed one of the dead guard's rifles and threw it at Selvaria, who caught it with her sharp reflexes. "Sorry to interrupt your little heartfelt reunion, but we're kind of in the middle of something here," she said in a tone that wasn't apologetic one bit.

"Right. Listen, I'll explain what's going on later. We're on a tight schedule, so we need to get out of here," he said.

"Just tell me who you are."

"I am Oswald. The Iron."

Images started flooding back to Selvaria. She remembered a boy that volunteered to be her personal engineer. He loyally stood by her no matter where she was, even in a battle that had poisonous gas intoxicating them. After this she personally recommended he be promoted, and he was given the title 'Oswald the Iron' ever since. He's become a legend among his allies and enemies. He was asked numerous times to be given different armor such as gold or steel, but he rejected them. 'Steel' was given to him by his most dearest comrade. No one was taking that away from him.

"Johann Eisen. You've grown." He smiled and scratched his nose while the Nameless Kurt Irving arrived.

"Did you find Riela?"

"Thirteen isn't here," Imca said. "The operation is a failure."

Kurt stayed stoic and professional, but everyone could tell he was disappointed.

"So I'm not the one you're looking for," Selvaria said.

"We were looking for an old friend," Imca said. "Rather than an old enemy."

"If that's the case, then leave me here," she said. "I have nothing to live for anymore."

"There's not a chance in hell we're doing that," Johann said grabbing Selvaria's hand tightly. "For two long years I've been searching for you. And now that I've finally found you, I'm never letting go of you ever again."

Selvaria blinked twice in surprise.

"Guess that was a little out of nowhere, huh?" he grinned shamelessly. "Kinda been waiting to do that for two years."

"That's pretty pathetic," Imca said. "How many times did you rehearse that little speech on the way here?"

"Seven," Kurt answered for him. "Now let's get going. We have a job to do."

The four of them fought through this sewer like facility. Being all-around excellent sharpshooters made things considerably easy. These guards were no match against these four battle-hardened soldiers. They weren't the brightest either, not making use of cover or using any tactics. It's basically run and gun, so it only took around two minutes until they reached the circular staircase to the entrance.

Bodies flew down the stairs as they shot their way up. Kurt yelled to the above. "Wendy, blow it!"

Several explosions could be heard below while they continued running.

"Maybe we should've waited until after we made it to the surface!" Johann suggested for the next time they blew up an enemy encampment. They ran as fast as they could, eventually making it to a ladder while the fire began catching up with him. Lucky for them, Kurt's impeccable timing was so on the spot that nobody had their rear ends burned off. Finally making it to the outside, they closed the underground hatchet, trapping the explosion inside.

"Let's not do that again," Johann coughed, exhausted from their return trip. He turned to Selvaria. "You alright?"

"...Yeah. Just fine."

Selvaria breathed in the fresh air. It's been a long while since she's seen sunlight. A few seagulls flew above their heads as Selvaria felt the itchy grass tickle her feet. A lot of painful memories lingered on in her mind. This won't be one of them.


End file.
